


Lethe

by nikkitikkitavi



Category: Sundered (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, an ominous inhuman trapezohedron god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkitikkitavi/pseuds/nikkitikkitavi
Summary: In Zaekthaesz, time and memories warp.





	Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been the first one to a fandom, so if you came looking for this, welcome to the niche corner. it's u and me, baby.
> 
> Anyways, I'm only like 40% through Sundered, so this is more ficlet than anything else, but I do hope to write something a bit more substantial once I've managed to finish! By that time, I hope there's more buzz around this game, because it's just so beautiful and I love it a lot

Her name is Eshe. The Shining Trapezohedron calls her Eshe, so that is her name. 

She remembers--a sandstorm. Staggering through a desert, pushing against the wind and flying sand, eyes shut and hands raised, hoping to bump into safety or makeshift shelter, knowing how easy it was to get disoriented and lost but also knowing that she--had to get--away--

There was only a sense of urgency, of fear, after that. And even that...Well, her tools for measuring fear had--changed. That old fear felt insignificant, like if she could remember now what had scared her enough to make her run straight into a sandstorm, she would laugh. 

Laughter felt--far away, though, in this place. 

Like her name, like the gritty, flying sting of sand hitting her face, laughter was only something she could remember as an echo, like the idea was three rooms away, locked behind a door she wasn't yet able to open. 

There were things she knew, but distantly, overwritten by the ability to hurtle herself up narrow chasms, or to wield a shadowy sword. 

She thinks, maybe, Eshe-that-was could not do such things--would have been amazed and--perhaps even...appalled... _frightened_ \--by the possibility. 

But many things were strange down here, in the realm of the Shining Trapezohedron. 

Time slips and spins, place steps out of sync. Her mind is...loose here. Her thoughts slip away like sand through fingers. She cannot allow herself to dwell, either in body or thoughts, or the horde will catch her. 

When she first arrived, she remembers, hazily, dreamily, the need for food and drink. _The sandstorm_ , she thinks, in a lull between the hordes, slipping down down down, into the eerie bowels of this so strange place, _her mouth was so dry and gritty, she wanted to sit inside this ancient structure for just a moment, wet her mouth with the precious water left in her canteen, chew a strip of dried meat and ride out the storm, then she would head back out and--see if anyone--else--_?

Her head aches with that small effort, and then there is the ominous sound of a gong being struck and she must ready her blade, no more time for useless reminiscing.


End file.
